A Little Sore
by JUICEMOOSE
Summary: "That idea surprisingly didn't bother her too much, she knew Soul had some tendencies even if he didn't admit to them."   After a night of "playing a little too rough" and possibly finding new tendencies and wants what will happen? OneShot SoulXMaka LEMON


"**OMG something new by JuiceMoose. It's been forever since we last saw her." **

**Yeaaa sorry 'bout that, I had writers block, or I just didn't feel like finishing the ones I started, or they didn't exactly have endings. IDK hopefully I will finish those ones that I started, like this one lol. And hopefully I make one that isn't a one shot and that has plot. That would be my ultimate goal.**

**WARNING: It's a lemon. And not a fluffy one, um how about I just leave it at sadomasochism? If you don't know what that means, look it up. But I promise it's not that bad. No mass amount of blood or chocking or anything, just roughness.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater**

* * *

Damn her legs hurt. Maka didn't think "that" position would make her legs hurt like this. Or maybe it was because Soul got a little rough last night? She was leaning against her desk as she read her book wearing sweatpants and a tight t-shirt. She didn't want to tell Soul that she hurt, he would feel guilty, so she had ignored it until he left to hang out with Black*Star. He had given her a quick kiss, which made her smile, but now she was trying to get comfortable with her aching legs. She leaned back on her chair and started rubbing where her legs hurt worse, up near her most intimate part. The rubbing kinda hurt actually but for some reason this pain felt good, who knows maybe she's a masochist. That idea surprisingly didn't bother her too much, she knew Soul had some sadistic tendencies even if he didn't admit to them. She took her finger tips and started pushing harder and rubbing in circular motions causing a moan of sorts to escape her lips.

"Stupid Legs," she mumbled. She stood up then and tried to stretch them out only to be brought back to the familiar pain. "Ow, ow, ow, ok, ok no stretching," she said to herself.

Today was going to be a long day. She decided to lie down and read might relieve some pain. She moved to the living room, the couch would be nice and comfortable. Resting her whole body in the couch she moved her hair to drape over her shoulder, since it was down. Soul liked it that way so she thought to give him a treat, a treat he wasn't here to enjoy it.

"Stupid Soul."

"Why am I stupid," came a husky voice from behind her. She jumped instantly, when the hell did he get home!

"Soul," she turned her head to look at her boyfriend standing in the kitchen a soft glare in his eyes directed at her," When did you get home?"

"Like 5 minutes ago," he rolled his eyes at her," now why am I stupid?"

"Um," she laughed trying to hide her embracement. "I've been calling everything stupid today, nothing personal."

"I think its personal," he made is way over to her and she started to panic she was so stupid today _'Stupid Maka'_. When he arrived at the couch he moved her legs apart to sit in between them like he would any other day they sat on the couch together and rested his hands on the top part of her legs but hauled all movement when she screeched.

"Don't," she winced in pain, her voice being louder the she thought she would be. The pain shot through her body, between the movement and the pressure it was just too much. Her body became as stiff as a board.

"MAKA," Soul yelled," What's wrong, what I do?"

"I'm just a little sore that's all," she said still wincing.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's nothing really."

"It doesn't sound like nothing when you yelp like that. Where are you sore?"

Maka pointed to where Soul's hands still rested, his eyes fronded in confusion as he tried to figure out why it hurt there.

"It was either the new position or you were too rough," her small voice came out as she looked away from him; this is what she didn't want to happen.

"I'm sorry," his voice low as he hung his head.

"It's ok, we didn't know it would make me sore," she reached a hand out to touch his cheek.

"Let me at least make you feel better," he said and abruptly pulled his meister down so her head lay on the couch arm. A small squeak came out of her by his sudden action but she soon relaxed when his hands started rubbing her legs. She closed her eyes as his fingers pushed into her legs in small circles. She couldn't help but let a moan escape her lips as his hands were dangerously close to her core as he worked up and down on her legs. Her eyes opened slightly and looked into bright red eyes that were staring at her.

Suddenly his lips crashed onto hers, forcing them into an extremely heated kiss.

As the kissing intensified and deepened Soul rested in between Maka's open legs completely forgetting about her soreness. As Maka's legs were stretched the pain spiked and subsided into something pleasurable. Maka was sure of it; she had some weirdo masochistic tendencies because the pain was causing her to get exceedingly wet down below. She knew it wasn't from Soul's kissing; he got her wet all right just not this wet. She felt as if her panties and been dipped in water, and she was pretty sure the wetness was seeping through to her sweatpants.

When Soul's mouth left her suddenly she felt a load moan escape her lips. Her face became a soft pink color.

"Hmmm? What's this?" Soul's voice sounded amused. He sat up, leaning away from Maka's form that was quickly become disheveled. She couldn't even look him in the eyes she was so embraced. Soul ran a finger against her core through her sweatpants, the wetness leaking through and becoming predominant on her gray pants. "I haven't even touched you yet and you're soaking wet," his voice teased.

Maka stifled a moan by keeping her mouth clamped shut tight.

"Maka," Soul whispered huskily as he leaned his face close to hers. "Why are you so wet?" She didn't reply to his answer, she just kept her mouth shut and looked everywhere but his eyes. "Were you touching yourself while I was gone?" he asked teasingly. "Were your masturbating Maka?"

"NO," she snapped at him causing him to snicker at her.

"Then why are you so wet?"

She couldn't tell him the truth, he might not believer her or make fun of her, or even think it was weird and disgusting.

"Maka?" Soul questioned again. He started rubbing the bulge in his pants against her core. A moan came out of her lips again. Soul completely forgot about his question as he started rubbing against her harder and faster. Maka moaned again and threw her arms around Soul's neck. Soul groaned as he felt Maka's breasts pushed up against his chest, he tightly gripped onto the upper part of her legs cause her to yelp in a loud moan. He stopped all of his movements to look down at her.

Maka's face heated up to be the color of a tomato. Oh no he figured it out. She was afraid of what would happen next.

Soul leaded up off of Maka to look down at her but his white hair hung over his face so Maka couldn't see his eyes. She sunk into the couch fear coursing threw her body. Then his grim lips turned into sneering, demotic grin. His sharp, white teeth shinning brighter then normal. The sight scared Maka slightly but it also excited her, the heat below intensified.

"Tell me Maka," his voice was deep and sultry but edged on the side of danger sending a shiver up her spine. His eyes finally met hers. He gripped onto her legs tightly and raised them up to rest on his shoulders, the same position they had done last night, except without clothes. She moaned loudly as he pushed his weight against her. "Does it feel good," his grinned menacingly down at her, his teeth looking sharper then usual. "Do you like it" he set his hands on the sides of her head, caging her in. He started pivoting his hips again more forcefully.

"Yes," she moaned out even though she tried her hardest to keep it in.

In a flash Soul turned his hand into a scythe, placing the cold metal on Maka's hot skin causing whimpers to escaper her lips. His eyes were trained on her as the devious grin still stayed plastered on his face. He ripped right through her shirt and bra in one swipe, causing her to be completely bear to him. His arm turned back to its normal form and his lips quickly caught hers, smashing them together. But he didn't stay there long, he quickly moved his lips down her neck, sucking and biting her soft, sensitive skin harder and rougher then normal causing loud gasps and moans to escape her mouth even though she tried to stifle them.

He lifted her up off of the couch slightly to remove her shredded shirt and a bra, his finger gripping tightly on her body. His mouth traveled down to her collarbone, grazing it with his teeth. He continued down to her round tits latching into her perk nipple, sucking hard on it while he ran his sharp teeth over the nipple. While still latched on he looked up at Maka, his red eyes glowing dangerously at her as a grin still stayed plastered on his lips. She was gasping loudly, trying to keep herself from moaning too loudly but was failing time and time again as she could help but let the loud moans escape her lips when he bit down harder. He was still holding her, keeping her up off the couch. He let go of one nipple to move to the other one before moving down. He nipped at the sensitive skin under her tits, an extremely sensitive spot for Maka, before continuing down moving his head over to Maka's side. Soul had found this spot on Maka by chance one day and from then on he tortured her with it. If he were to pitched, suck or bit at her side it would send Maka into a fit of panting, gasping, and moaning, leaving her unraveled before him. He was soft at first, seeing how hard he could be with her, Maka was sure of it. Little nips and hard sucks were still making her unravel but she secretly wanted more.

Soul eyes meet hers, his lips just resting on the now purplish skin before a new grin came across his lips. Soul's tongue slid across the her skin slowly causing a shiver to be sent up her body before his lips pulled back from his teeth and latched onto her skin, immediately breaking it, a small amount of blood sliding down her ivory skin. Maka screeched out, cumming on the spot. She felt like her core was throbbing; she desperately wanted Soul to fill her.

"Soul," she moaned out again as he started sucking on her skin. "I can't stand it," she panted out "please fuck me now." She was a little surprised by her vulgar language, no matter how riled up she got she never swore.

"Sorry Maka," Soul detracted himself from her side, licking the blood that leaked on her skin "I can't so that just yet." She whimpered at his husky voice. He yanked off her pants and panties in one swift motion, tossing them on the floor. Maka grabbed a hold oh his shirt, pulling it up off of him before trying to reach for his pants before getting her hand swatted away. "Nah ah Maka, you have to be a good girl and wait." She whimpered at his words, he never talked like this before.

Soul shifted his body down so his face came in a line with her soaking wet core. "I'm kinda jealous Maka," Soul pouted as he grazed his teeth against her leg "You've never been this wet before." He latched himself onto her core this time, sucking harshly at the wet folds. He moved his mouth up towards her clit, sucking hard and grazing it with his sharp teeth as two of his fingers plummeted into her core causing Maka to moan and thrash underneath him. He didn't spend much time there though before he slid himself quickly out of his pants and boxers, his throbbing hard dick spring loose. He instantly had it up against Maka's heated core, the full length rubbing it up and down.

"Please," Maka begged again, her legs once again on Soul's shoulders giving her a perfect angle of his cock against her pussy.

Soul grinned at Maka's pleading form, "Ok, I think you've waited enough." And with that he harshly sank his length into her wet core in one thrust causing him to groan instantly and Maka to moan loudly.

He thrusted into her harshly, gripping onto her legs for leverage. He continually slammed into her, hitting a spot deep within Maka that sent her convulsing with pleasure. Soul leaded his head down to her neck and started sucking and biting it, completely sending Maka into her first orgasm and she screamed, moaning his name. He didn't even let her have a break to recuperate after her first orgasm, he contimuted to pound into her straight through her orgasm and well after. Soul didn't last long at this harsh pace, only getting Maka to once cum again before his hot seed spilled into her. Soul moaned loudly as he filled her. The white juice were exceedingly hot to Maka as she was pumped full of it, she could help but moan loudly. Soul slumped against Maka, using the couch as leverage so he would completely fall on her. They were both gasping loudly as their eyes met. After some time Soul slid out of Maka and rolled onto the couch as Maka tired to stand, but only swayed unevenly. Soul quickly grabbed her and pulled her up to hold her bridal style as he brought her to their room, depositing her on the bed. She lay lifeless on the comfy bed when she heard Soul snicker at her.

"What's so funny Evans," she breathlessly teased. Soul slid pajamas onto Maka's body, already wearing a pair of his own lounge pants. He laid down next to her, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"I didn't know you were a masochist Maka," Soul teased.

"Well I knew you were a sadist so I thought I would give it a try," she retorted back.

"Am not."

"Then what do you call what we just did Soul? Making sweet love?" she asked sarcastically.

"Fine, I lean on the sadistic side sometimes but I would still call that making love to you," he said in a matter of fact tone. Maka smiled at his words know that she wasn't just something to fuck but something to love.

"I liked it," she said softly. A snicker followed from the man holding her.

"I did too," he kissed softly against the back of her neck. "But how 'bout next time we play roughly we wait until your not so sore." He started to rub her legs softly, knowing they would hurt in the morning. A giggle passed Maka's lips as she leaned into Soul more.

Soul moved his lips close to Maka's ear causing a shiver to go up her spin and become ridged, his voice whispering huskily in her ear.

"But next time, I won't hold back."

* * *

**Ahhh! Its so dirty :3 **

**So this totally didn't go the way I originally thought it would. Weird huh? It seems to happen to a lot of us writers. I couldn't help but write a sadomasochist lemon. I mean come on look at Soul's teeth, there has to be some sadistic tendencies in there somewhere. Plus he's a weapon….**

**I hope you liked it though. Review please, and don't be too hard. If you didn't like the sadomasochism don't bag on me, it's not cool. Hopefully I'll have something new out soon. A lot sooner then this one came out. I promise I have idea they just stop mid way.**

**~JM**

**P.S. If you have any ideas that you want to be put into a fanfiction send me a message, I'd love to make it for you, and it will make me ACTUALLY finish it. It can be one-shot lemon, fluff, actual plot, anything you want. Just send the idea to me and I'll write it up **


End file.
